havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 038
7:01:06 PM Josh: So, last time. 7:01:18 PM Josh: You guys went to the parade with a disguised crime lord. 7:02:08 PM Josh: At the end of the parade, the dead body of Zharn Dynne, son of Ambassador Sarron Dynne, came plummeting down from a nearby building. 7:03:25 PM Josh: While Rune took the Dynne family inside for some comfort and questioning (I haven't posted that bit yet, sorry), the rest of you investigated the crime scene. You guys found a dagger no one can identify and a note pinned to his chest, of which only Quill has seen. 7:03:53 PM Josh: So, I will say we begin as everybody is being moved inside the tent and the guards are coming to rope off and secure the crime scene themselves. 7:04:13 PM Josh: Rune and Jamaros are already inside, the rest of you are currently outside. 7:04:29 PM Quill: Quill would like to go check out the rooftop where he saw the fight take place. 7:04:43 PM Josh: Ok, Quill heads for the rooftop. 7:05:47 PM Josh: William approaches the rest of you. 7:06:33 PM Rune: Rune was still in with the family. 7:08:10 PM Josh: William: "No sign of the escapee yet. What have you found?" 7:10:53 PM Josh: William turns to Hank. "...anything?" 7:12:47 PM Hank: I havent found anything specific , I checked the roof but did not find anything other than obvious signs of a scuffle. 7:14:48 PM Josh: William: "...I want a party list. I want to know who was here and where they might've been." 7:19:50 PM Hank: Have you gotten the guest list from the people who were at the tent entrance? 7:24:11 PM Josh: William: "Not yet. Can any of you go in and just...try and maintain some calm and order...I do not know how long we will be." 7:26:27 PM Hank: I will go and see what I can do. 7:26:27 PM Hank: Hank will head to the tent. 7:27:45 PM Quill: So how are we doing here? 7:28:24 PM Josh: William: "Hank just went inside to check on people. I have my guards patrolling possible escape routes. 7:28:49 PM Quill: The killer ran away via rooftop, I'm pretty sure. To the south. 7:31:03 PM Josh: William: "Any idea how far they could've gotten?" 7:31:14 PM Quill: Zharn came up from the stairs, they fought at the center of the roof. Killer tossed him over the edge, then pranced away on the rooftops. 7:31:23 PM Quill: No idea at this point. 7:31:36 PM Quill: I didn't see any blood or anything. 7:31:56 PM Quill: Ideally we can get a cleric to chat with his corpse. 7:32:11 PM Quill: Quill looks around to make sure he didn't say that around the grieving family. 7:32:16 PM Josh: William: "I have put in a call for that. If the spell works, we may get some information from that." 7:32:26 PM Quill: Quill nods. 7:32:30 PM Josh: ((Sarron and Saheera are not nearby.)) 7:32:56 PM Quill: Oh, and I think i found Zharn's dagger. 7:34:25 PM Josh: William: "May I see?" 7:34:38 PM Quill: Quill pulls out the dagger he found on the roof. 7:35:10 PM Quill: Oh, and you shoudl have a look at the fancy dagger I found in his chest, too. Silvered, which strikes me as weird. 7:35:29 PM Josh: A flash goes off as you pull out the daggers. 7:35:45 PM Josh: You turn and see Mr. Mansfield nearby, his camera in his hands. 7:35:53 PM Quill: ((I just pulled the one out. Not the fancy one.)) 7:36:05 PM Creed: ((Is that the tiefling esque one?)) 7:36:11 PM Quill: Quill nods.)) 7:36:41 PM Josh: ((K, good to know)) 7:36:58 PM Quill: ((Wasn't gonna flash the other one around this crowd.)) 7:37:05 PM Josh: Herman: "Can I get a statement for the paper? I have a feeling this will be a big issue." 7:39:50 PM Quill: We will find this killer, and bring them to justice. It's tragic to have a murder like this mar what has been a lovely Dragon festival. 7:40:19 PM Josh: Herman: "Any leads yet?" 7:40:36 PM Josh: William: "We will not speak on an ongoing investigation." 7:42:15 PM Josh: Herman: "Boring." 7:43:03 PM Quill: I am terribly sorry this murder is not interesting enough for you, Sherman. 7:44:06 PM Josh: Herman: "...Herman. And it's quite alright. I am sure I can find the meat here, if I dig deep enough." 7:46:08 PM Quill: Herman? When did you change your name? 7:47:07 PM Josh: Herman sighs. "Well, I see how you like to play games. Very mature." 7:47:16 PM Quill: I liked Sherman better. 7:48:17 PM Josh: Herman: "Fascinating. Well, I have some more people to interview. Get a real flavor for things." 7:48:51 PM Quill: WIlliam, what was the name of that other reporter? The one we liked. We should set up a meeting with him. 7:50:55 PM Josh: William: "From the Weekly Wyvern. I shall make sure they get the story too. A more honest version." 7:51:40 PM Quill: Quill nods. 7:52:25 PM Josh: William: "This is Zharn's dagger, you said?" 7:52:38 PM Josh: Herman has walked away. 7:54:10 PM Quill: Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure of course, but the other dagger on the scene we already have. 7:55:18 PM Josh: William takes it. "It's in great condition. Seems like it's never cut a thing." 7:55:56 PM Quill: Which would make sense, considering Zharn. 7:56:18 PM Josh: William: "I suppose. Guess he wasn't much of a fighter." 7:57:26 PM Josh: William: "Anything else I should know about?" 7:58:16 PM Quill: Not that I can think of. There was a note attached to the dagger, I think I told you about that already. ((Quill is talking quietly.)) 7:59:02 PM Creed: "William." 7:59:07 PM Creed: (( I'm back for now )) 7:59:17 PM Creed: "There was also this stone in his pocket." 7:59:31 PM Creed: Creed shows him the teleportation stone 7:59:49 PM Josh: William looks it over. "...what sort of stone is it?" 8:00:03 PM Quill: Short range teleportation. One hundred feet or so. 8:00:11 PM Creed: "It allows the user to teleport at approximately a hundred feet." 8:00:27 PM Creed: "They usually have 3 uses." 8:01:03 PM Quill: I think Zharn came up through the stairwell. Who knows what he was doing up there. 8:02:13 PM Josh: William: "So, he climbed the stairs to a random building, for seemingly no reason, while having a much more convenient way up in his pocket." 8:02:39 PM Creed: "It very well could have been planted there." 8:03:15 PM Josh: William: "Also possible." 8:03:45 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 8:05:11 PM Quill: This whole thing stinks of a setup. You have soemone nice and important having a speech. You have the ambassador's son murdered in a very showy way, in a way that screams 'the Empire did this'. Zharn becomes a martyr. 8:06:01 PM Josh: William: "Maybe, but to my knowledge there isn't anything directly linking the assassination to the Draconic Empire." 8:06:22 PM Quill: Just the obvious note saying 'The Empire will Rise Again'. 8:06:38 PM Creed: ((did we show him the tief-esque dagger?)) 8:06:54 PM Quill: ((Not yet, was gonna wait until we weren't in public.)) 8:06:57 PM Josh: William: "...that's what this note says?" 8:07:08 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:07:38 PM Josh: William: "...this could be very bad." 8:08:07 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:08:45 PM Josh: William: "Everyone is inside, what's this other dagger you have?" 8:08:58 PM Quill: Quill shows him. 8:09:49 PM Josh: William looks it over, he takes it, if you allow him. 8:10:21 PM Quill: Yep.)) 8:10:44 PM Josh: William: "...fascinating." 8:10:51 PM Quill: You recognize it? 8:11:34 PM Josh: William: "Not at all." 8:12:47 PM Josh: William: "It is silver, which is rare in most places. But the design, the hilt's material...never seen anything like it." 8:13:18 PM Quill: Quill takes the knife back. "We'll see what we can find out about it." 8:13:48 PM Josh: William: "Do either of you know if it's magic? If so, I'd recommend the guild." 8:14:37 PM Quill: I'm not sure. Creed? Can you tell? 8:15:02 PM Creed: "It resembles that of infernal make, but it's made wrong." 8:15:37 PM Creed: "This here, where it's bronze, should be black." 8:16:46 PM Quill: So maybe someone using an infernal design, but non-infernal materials. 8:17:06 PM Josh: William: "...could be." 8:18:13 PM Creed: "That, or they're not well versed in the actual weapon's make." 8:20:39 PM Quill: Possible. The question is if the knife was a message, too. Or just incidental. 8:23:27 PM Josh: Eventually a cleric arrives on a horse. It's the older man from Pelor's church. 8:23:57 PM Quill: Quill waves. 8:24:17 PM Josh: The man waves. "I understand I am to speak with a corpse." 8:24:40 PM Quill: YEah, he's over here. 8:24:45 PM Quill: How's church? 8:25:07 PM Quill: Sorry about the angel thing. 8:26:12 PM Josh: Cleric: "Yeah, that seems to be a bit of a sticky wicket. I understand some of the more high-ranking priests are meeting to discuss changing all the statues." 8:26:32 PM Josh: Cleric: "The things people fight over...anyway." 8:27:23 PM Quill: How's that one Cleric kid doing? You know, the one who had some problems after staring into the cosmic divine light. 8:27:43 PM Anna: I hope he's alright. 8:28:44 PM Josh: Cleric: "He's doing alright. He is made of stronger stuff than most. Have to be in this line of work." 8:30:10 PM Josh: William shows him over to the body. 8:30:41 PM Josh: Cleric: "...that is a real mess." 8:30:56 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:33:09 PM Josh: Cleric: "So, what questions have we prepared. I can only get you three." 8:33:42 PM Quill: Quill looks at the others. "Who killed you, why were you on the roof. What else?" 8:34:39 PM Anna: If the first question comes back as inconclusive, perhaps ask him to describe his killer? 8:35:20 PM Quill: Good idea. 8:37:08 PM Creed: "What does the dagger mean?" 8:37:16 PM Josh: ((For the record, I know the book says five. I limit speak with dead a bit, especially here, as I feel it can ruin a lot of mystery in the game)) 8:37:26 PM Quill: ((No worries.)) 8:37:58 PM Quill: I mean, I dont know that he'd know about the dagger. Let's just keep the third question free so we can ask him someothing that comes up after the first two answers. 8:38:48 PM Josh: The cleric places some items around. 8:39:03 PM Josh: Incense. He begins to light it. 8:39:13 PM Josh: Cleric: "This will take a moment." 8:39:54 PM Josh: Cleric: "I should warn you, most necromantic magics, especially of the divine sort, do not come with a 100% guarantee of success." 8:40:11 PM Josh: Cleric: "The gods only allow so much of our control over their domain." 8:40:32 PM Quill: Of course. I'm just hoping that Zharn wants to help. 8:41:02 PM Josh: The cleric lays a hand on the detatched head of Zharn and begins chanting. 8:41:14 PM Josh: What feels like an eternity goes by. 8:41:51 PM Quill: ((No bars, no service in this area.)) 8:42:03 PM Josh: Zharn's mouth opens and gasps. 8:42:10 PM Josh: His eyes and expression remain still. 8:42:17 PM Josh: Cleric: "...I am through." 8:42:27 PM Quill: Why were you up on the roof, Zharn? 8:43:06 PM Josh: The cleric repeats the question. 8:43:29 PM Josh: Zharn: "I was asked to be." 8:44:17 PM Creed: Creed will ask Quill, "How about, Can you describe the person that asked you to go on the roof?" 8:44:46 PM Creed: ((or the one that stabbed him)) 8:44:56 PM Quill: Can you describe the person who stabbed you? 8:45:08 PM Josh: The cleric repeats the question. 8:45:37 PM Josh: Zharn: "No. They were covered, head to toe, in black. I saw strange eyes. Inhuman." 8:46:31 PM Quill: Who asked you to go to the roof? 8:46:45 PM Creed: "That's what you're going to go with?" 8:47:03 PM Josh: Cleric: "You're sure? There are no more questions after this. Not for ten more days, at least." 8:48:04 PM Rune: ((Ask if he'd take a res. >.>)) 8:48:06 PM Quill: It had to be someone he knew and trusted to go to a random rooftop. I don't want to go on a wild goosechase. 8:48:30 PM Creed: "It's not like it's an average day, Quill. It's a festival." 8:49:10 PM Quill: ((That's a good point. I don't know how Resurrection works in this universe.)) 8:50:16 PM Josh: ((Reses cost 1000 gp and can be performed by a priest. It has roughly a fifty-fifty chance at success (although, those odds can be altered by the ritual), and requires at least a mostly intact body.)) 8:50:36 PM Creed: (( is it mostly intact? )) 8:50:55 PM Creed: (( All the parts ARE there. )) 8:51:03 PM Quill: ((yeah, does his body count?)) 8:51:25 PM Josh: ((You wouldn't really know. It would probably be trickier than usual, though)) 8:52:28 PM Quill: Quill asks the Priest. "Are you likely to do a resurrection ritual for him?" 8:53:04 PM Josh: The cleric looks the body over. "If asked of his family, I can try it. But I wouldn't exactly expect good results with...his condition." 8:53:58 PM Creed: "What can go wrong with a resurrection ritual?" 8:55:09 PM Josh: Cleric: "Usually, it just doesn't work. In a really bad case...you get a revenant. Or a ghast." 8:55:43 PM Quill: So it's not guaranteed. so we can't count on him being able to fill in the blanks later. Okay, last question. Describe the person who asked you to go to the roof. 8:56:01 PM Josh: The cleric repeats the question. 8:56:31 PM Josh: Zharn: "I did not see her. She sent me a note. There were many promises within it." 8:57:23 PM Quill: Damn. Should have asked the original question. We have to find that note. 8:57:46 PM Josh: Zharn expels his last breath and is a normal corpse once more. 8:58:06 PM Creed: Creed lets out a sigh 8:58:09 PM Quill: We'll find who did this, Zharn. You were kind of an ass but you didn't deserve this. 8:58:36 PM Josh: Hank, Rune and "Jess" return to the rest of you. 8:59:06 PM Anna: Reincarnation is also an option, but he may not like the results. 8:59:20 PM Quill: Is it more or less risky than an angry revenant? 8:59:46 PM Rune: ... what angry revenant? 9:00:01 PM Quill: A resurrection is risky with the body in this state. 9:00:05 PM Creed: "We were talking about resurrecting." 9:00:18 PM Rune: ... it would rather serve him right if he ended up a female dragonlady. 9:00:24 PM Rune: Or a bugbear. 9:00:26 PM Anna: He could come back a a gnome. I doubt he'd be happy with that. 9:00:58 PM Anna: People tend to be touchy about their height. 9:00:58 PM Josh: William: "I cannot endorse a reincarnation without the family's approval...not without the right forms, anyway." 9:02:00 PM Quill: So, Zharn was lured to the roof by a note from a mysterious 'she'. He was killed by someone dressed all in black, who escaped by bouncing over the rooftops to the south. 9:02:15 PM Creed: "Someone dressed all in black with unnatural eyes." 9:02:26 PM Quill: Non-human, is what he meant. 9:02:26 PM Anna: Of course not. They've already seen him dead, it'd be cruel to bring him back in an altered state, without their knowledge or consent. 9:02:34 PM Rune: Try being eight feet tall sometime, then you can complain about your height. 9:02:54 PM Creed: "We can ask. He'll have his son/daughter back." 9:02:55 PM Hank: So William, here is the list of people who were invited but there are extra people in there. 9:02:57 PM Rune: I don't think his family did see him. I hope. 9:03:12 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 9:03:23 PM Rune: Can't they... er.... make the body more... 9:03:36 PM Rune: Rune trails off, looking a bit off-color, which for her is pinkish, in the face. 9:04:15 PM Quill: We don't know if he knew who he was supposed to meet. 9:04:24 PM Quill: Quill checks the body again for the note in question. 9:04:35 PM Josh: William takes the list. "Extra people...could be the killer's hiding in the crowd, but unlikely. More likely people were taking the "one guest" policy too far." 9:05:59 PM Hank: And Rune what was the dust you found in the bathroom? 9:06:48 PM Rune: Oh, I didn't find it. 9:06:49 PM Rune: Tom did. 9:06:54 PM Rune: Tom the person, not Tom the cat. 9:07:23 PM Josh: William: "Officer Smithson? Good lad." 9:08:37 PM Josh: William: "Also, what dust?" 9:09:16 PM Rune: This dust. 9:09:19 PM Rune: Rune hands it over to William. 9:09:29 PM Rune: I think we should go back to the base to talk about all this. 9:10:21 PM Quill: Good idea. 9:10:33 PM Josh: William: "I believe I will accompany you." 9:10:47 PM Josh: Jams: "I'll find another ride home, you can--" 9:10:53 PM Josh: William: "No, please, join us." 9:11:12 PM Josh: William: "I will need to question you later, anyway." 9:11:50 PM Rune: It's all right, I'm sure he won't try anything silly. 9:12:29 PM Josh: Jams: "Yep, I'm not at all silly." 9:12:46 PM Rune: I meant him. 9:12:54 PM Quill: She meant William. As you are a woman, clearly. 9:13:24 PM Josh: Jams: "...yes...clearly...I am...hence the boobs." 9:14:01 PM Josh: William: "Right...I'll meet you at your HQ. I expect everyone to be there." 9:14:12 PM Josh: William begins to walk off. 9:14:38 PM Rune: Of course. 9:14:48 PM Rune: ... I don't suppose anyone remembers where we left the carriage. 9:14:58 PM Quill: Jess, before anything else, take a look at this dagger. You recognize it from anywhere? 9:15:23 PM Josh: Jams takes a look at it. 9:15:34 PM Josh: Jams: "Not really. It looks vaguely...infernal, I think." 9:15:49 PM Quill: Yeah, that seems to be the consensus. 9:16:07 PM Quill: Was vaguely hoping you would recognize it as the signature weapon of so-and-so. 9:16:49 PM Josh: Jams: "Being completely honest...most assassins avoid having signature weapons." 9:17:02 PM Quill: Hope springs eternal. 9:17:03 PM Josh: Jams: "Because...you know...they'd be easier to catch." 9:17:20 PM Josh: A servant goes to get your carriage for you. 9:18:20 PM Creed: "And even if they did have a signature weapon, they wouldn't leave it with a corpse that they were the cause of." 9:18:33 PM Rune: And very stupid assassins don't last long, I should think. 9:18:49 PM Quill: If it was the signature weapon of a particular clerk guild, they might. 9:18:56 PM Josh: Jams starts going through his purse. 9:19:08 PM Josh: Jams: "This night is going a lot longer than I expected." 9:19:26 PM Creed: "That doesn't really make sense." 9:19:35 PM Josh: The carriage is brought around. Clip and Clop seem happy to see you. 9:19:39 PM Rune: He thought he'd make his daring escape. or she did. 9:19:54 PM Rune: You can change back if you're more comfortable that way. I've got extra robes at home. 9:20:38 PM Josh: Jams: "If it's all the same, I'd rather Mr. Steelfarmer not know about what I really look like. But now, I need to find another pendant." 9:21:04 PM Creed: "No one knows what you really look like, so why are you concerned?" 9:21:15 PM Creed: "Even we're not completely sure." 9:21:38 PM Rune: He says he's fat, but he's probably handsome. 9:21:51 PM Josh: Jams pulls out another pin and swaps it out very quickly. You see his form shift, slightly then snap back. 9:22:00 PM Rune: Really arrogant people are often good looking. 9:22:23 PM Creed: (( perception? )) 9:22:28 PM Josh: Jams: "I have many faces, but not an infinite amount. I would like to keep some to myself." 9:22:31 PM Josh: ((Sure)) 9:22:58 PM Josh: Jams: "Arrogance is very underrated." 9:22:59 PM Creed: ((23)) 9:23:06 PM Creed: (( very close to a nat 20 )) 9:24:21 PM Josh: So, you guys ride back to your HQ? 9:24:27 PM Quill: Quill does. 9:24:30 PM Rune: Rune does. 9:24:50 PM Hank: Hank does. 9:25:50 PM Josh: Ok, it's a relatively uneventful drive. Jams slips his shoes off, and breathes a sigh of relief. When you arrive, William is already there. 9:27:59 PM Rune: Next time put a pair of slippers in your purse too. I always do. 9:28:13 PM Josh: Jams: "That sounds smart." 9:28:22 PM Josh: You guys all head inside. 9:28:27 PM Josh: William and Jams follow. 9:28:53 PM Josh: Gerald is waiting in the main hall. "Ah, good evening. How was the...par...ty...?" 9:29:05 PM Josh: He sees William and Jams and appears, confused. 9:29:11 PM Quill: Pretty bad. 9:29:23 PM Rune: There was a murder. 9:30:55 PM Rune: Hold on a second. 9:31:01 PM Rune: Rune yoinks Jamaros into her room! 9:33:18 PM Josh: William: "...ok then." 9:33:30 PM Quill: Well, here we are. 9:33:40 PM Josh: William turns to Hank. "What was this about ash?" 9:36:00 PM Hank: All Rune said was something about transmutation dust. Which is apparently what Tom found in the lavatory. 9:36:10 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:36:30 PM Creed: Creed will knock on rune's door 9:37:20 PM Rune: WHAT IS IT? 9:37:32 PM Creed: "What are you doing?" 9:37:45 PM Rune: APOLOGIZING. 9:39:14 PM Rune: Rune rejoins the others. 9:39:31 PM Josh: Jams comes too, looking very confused. 9:40:02 PM Josh: William turns to Rune. "You found transmutation dust in the lavatory?" 9:40:22 PM Rune: Tom did, yes. 9:40:28 PM Rune: Rune hands him the dust if she didn't before. 9:40:33 PM Rune: We should probably run a better test on it. 9:40:50 PM Josh: Taeral comes up from the basement. His face looks blackened. 9:40:55 PM Rune: And I was right. The surprise was dragons. 9:40:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah, you're home." 9:41:45 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 9:42:04 PM Rune: Those two people following Jarqin all the time are dragons. 9:42:18 PM Quill: Ohhh. 9:42:30 PM Quill: When did you learn that? 9:43:09 PM Rune: Just a few minutes ago. 9:43:19 PM Rune: Back at the crime scene, talking to him and Argesh. 9:43:57 PM Quill: Huh. 9:44:30 PM Quill: Quill sets the dagger and the note on the table. 9:45:44 PM Rune: I don't think Zharn's father did it, either. He was really surprised. I can't read his sister very well though, so I'm not sure about her. 9:46:57 PM Quill: Yeah, that's what I picked up, too. do you think she'd be into making a martyr of her brother? The setup is such that whoever did it wouldn't be implicated, regardless of any necromancy employed. 9:47:33 PM Rune: Bother, really? Did we try necromancy yet? 9:47:46 PM Quill: A Speak With Dead. 9:47:50 PM Rune: I don't know, I gather most people think Zharn was a bit stupid, including his father probably. 9:47:53 PM Rune: Oh! What did he say? 9:48:15 PM Quill: The killer was cloaked and masked, with non-human eyes. 9:48:33 PM Rune: Oh, well, anybody can fake that. 9:48:38 PM Quill: He was lured to the roof by the promises of a female someone, via a note. 9:48:46 PM Rune: Rune makes her eyes glitter bright yellow-greenish. 9:48:59 PM Rune: .... amorous promises or some other kind? 9:49:08 PM Quill: He just said promises. 9:49:16 PM Quill: This note wasn't on his body. 9:49:33 PM Rune: Oh. ... we ought to have his cabin searched. If we haven't already. 9:49:40 PM Rune: Rune checks with William. 9:49:51 PM Rune: Do we even have jurisdiction or anything over this? I mean, it isn't extraplanar that we can tell. 9:50:19 PM Josh: William: "His quarters would be located within the citadel. I can get you permission by tomorrow morning." 9:50:26 PM Quill: Well, Creed said that this dagger is of infernal design. 9:51:05 PM Rune: Is it? And when is the liaison coming? 9:51:27 PM Creed: "It's bronze instead of black though." 9:51:28 PM Josh: Jams: "What liaison?" 9:51:53 PM Rune: With the humans, obviously. 9:52:44 PM Josh: William: "I cannot say. It is dependent on Sarron getting word out. He may give it over to our guard to investigate." 9:52:52 PM Josh: William: "It is unlikely, but possible." 9:54:22 PM Rune: I'm sure he'll at least want somebody running after us watching to make sure we don't mess it all up. 9:55:00 PM Josh: William: "Likely." 9:55:21 PM Hank: What about the airship we saw Zharn getting on to earlier today is that still in town or did it already leave? 9:55:52 PM Josh: William: "That is gone. I do not understand how he was here to begin with." 9:57:29 PM Quill: What do you mean? 9:59:35 PM Josh: William: "He was on the airship. That airship would've taken several hours, if not at least a full day to get to its destination." 9:59:47 PM Josh: William: "So how was he back here, on a roof, tonight." 9:59:48 PM Rune: Obviously he didn't stay on it. 9:59:58 PM Rune: ... but it would be good to investigate that. 10:00:25 PM Creed: "Can teleportation stones work with a person holding another?" 10:00:44 PM Quill: Well, the stone is probably how he got off the ship. 10:00:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Depends on the enchantment." 10:01:26 PM Quill: He goes to his cabin, as the ship is just settingo ff, finds, his sexy note, and teleports back. 10:01:30 PM Creed: "Can you identify this then?" She shows him the stone. 10:01:39 PM Rune: Or this. 10:01:49 PM Rune: Rune points at William and the dust! 10:02:05 PM Josh: Taeral takes both. 10:02:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, this dust is fairly simple. It is just ash. Seems to be from a transmutation scroll. "Message", I'd guess, although a more powerful version of the spell." 10:03:09 PM Josh: Taeral examines the stone a bit longer. 10:03:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "As you said, this is a teleportation charm. Limit of 100ft, three charges, all spent, so it seems. Could potentially be recharged overnight, assuming it wasn't burned out." 10:05:32 PM Quill: so that's how he got off the boat, and to his sexy rendezvous. 10:05:40 PM Quill: And this dagger isn't magical, is it? 10:06:21 PM Rune: Why do you think it was sexy? It might have been his own sister for all we know. 10:06:34 PM Creed: "The way that he said it." 10:06:50 PM Josh: William: "He said he didn't know who it was." 10:07:07 PM Rune: He would make an innuendo as a corpse. 10:07:13 PM Rune: I wonder if it was that black dragongirl. 10:09:45 PM Rune: I suppose that's awfully racist to say, though. 10:10:04 PM Josh: Jams: "You guys think it was a set-up, right?" 10:10:17 PM Rune: Yes. Do you think it wasn't somehow? 10:10:25 PM Quill: Yep. 10:10:34 PM Creed: "I think it was, but it could've have been something that someone interfered with." 10:11:00 PM Josh: Jams: "I'm just thinking, if it were me, and I wanted to blame the dragonborn, I'd hire a dragonborn assassin." 10:11:22 PM Quill: I found his knife on the rooftop too, but I don't think got a chance to do anything but get it out of its sheathe. 10:11:42 PM Creed: Creed would like to take a look at it 10:12:01 PM Quill: Quill presents it. 10:12:38 PM Josh: ((Whom are you presenting it to? Jams?)) 10:12:48 PM Quill: On the table, for everyone to see.)) 10:13:04 PM Josh: It is a dagger...very clean. 10:13:16 PM Creed: (( investigation? )) 10:13:25 PM Josh: You may 10:13:39 PM Creed: (( 9 )) 10:14:25 PM Creed: "Seems like a well-made knife to me." 10:17:09 PM Josh: William: "...Well, I seem to have all the information." 10:17:24 PM Josh: William turns to Jams. "Now, do you have anything to add?" 10:18:20 PM Josh: Jams: "...nope. Can't think of anything." 10:19:04 PM Rune: It wasn't his dust in the bathroom. 10:19:16 PM Rune: So unfortunately we couldn't rule that out as Lady Marmalade's. 10:20:19 PM Josh: William: "...uh huh. It's late at this point. I think it would be best if "Lady Jess" spent the night here." 10:20:49 PM Rune: Oh, she can use my old room. 10:21:05 PM Josh: Jams: "Oh, I don't think--" 10:21:18 PM Rune: Because we're not putting a guest in a cell. Even if the doors don't lock. 10:21:41 PM Hank: Technically the rooms are cells. 10:21:55 PM Rune: Only technically. 10:22:16 PM Josh: William: "Well, cell or no, there are some guards positioned outside. And I think you will find it much more comfortable to stay here." 10:22:43 PM Rune: Are you sure, William? He might be more... helpful.... out there. 10:23:10 PM Rune: ... I haven't got a whole network of informants, you know. 10:23:26 PM Quill: She's not wrong, and you know it, William. 10:23:35 PM Josh: William: "..." 10:25:29 PM Josh: Jams: "...come on. Let's help each other out here." 10:25:38 PM Josh: William: "You are not helping yourself." 10:26:10 PM Josh: William turns to Hank. "I saw you spend the night with him. Do you think there's a connection?" 10:26:33 PM Rune: .... 10:26:37 PM Rune: He spent the night? 10:26:59 PM Rune: ... as long as everybody's consenting and honest and acting honorably that's fine? 10:27:23 PM Hank: The evening I assume William meant to say. 10:28:21 PM Hank: And I find it suspicious that the powder was found in the one spot that I wasn't with him. 10:29:44 PM Josh: William: "...I can't rule him out, and I can't trust him not to flee. So, either I keep him here and have you guard him. Or I need to take him to a cell." 10:30:10 PM Creed: "He'll be fine here, we're basically sleeping in cells already." 10:30:17 PM Rune: .... he's about as likely to have done it as we are, are we under house arrest as well? 10:31:22 PM Josh: William: "And you know this, how?" 10:32:01 PM Rune: Well, think about it. 10:32:10 PM Rune: We knew where he was the whole time, just like everybody knew where we were. 10:32:18 PM Rune: And we have a known history of conflict with him. 10:32:25 PM Rune: Whereas I don't think Marmalade does. 10:32:34 PM Hank: He could have ordered someone else to do it. 10:32:39 PM Rune: So could we. 10:33:03 PM Hank: And we don't know whether or not he has a history with Zharn or not. 10:33:06 PM Rune: I mean, for all you know I've been embezzling things off the household expenses this whole time and saving it to whack him. 10:33:24 PM Rune: Well he does, but my point is, so do we. 10:33:48 PM Quill: There's no more reason to suspect him at this point than anyone. 10:34:09 PM Rune: ... probably less, actually. Zharn wasn't very smart; I imagine he'd be easier to manipulate than his father. 10:34:51 PM Josh: William sighs. "I'm leaving the decision to you. If you let him go, walk him out so my men know not to harm him." 10:35:01 PM Josh: William turns and leaves. 10:35:52 PM Quill: Quill looks at Jams. "You didn't, right?" 10:36:07 PM Josh: Jams: "Of course not." 10:36:27 PM Hank: And your word is worth what in the long run. 10:36:47 PM Rune: How did you know him, anyway? 10:36:59 PM Rune: He didn't hit on you, did he? He was misogynistic. 10:37:03 PM Quill: I personally don't think you did, as I don't see you profitting from this. 10:37:23 PM Josh: Jams: "You're the one who keeps saying I know him." 10:37:40 PM Rune: Well you did. Didn't you? 10:38:05 PM Josh: Jams: "...I guess you could say we grew up together." 10:38:46 PM Rune: ... and you were trying to make me feel better! I'm so awfully sorry. And sorry you had to grow up with him too, I'm sure he was awful. 10:39:00 PM Josh: Jams: "Extremely." 10:39:12 PM Rune: Do you know his sister at all? 10:39:19 PM Josh: Jams: "Yeah." 10:39:28 PM Rune: Do you think she did it? 10:39:35 PM Josh: Jams: "No." 10:39:48 PM Rune: Who do you think did? 10:39:55 PM Josh: He shrugs. 10:40:41 PM Josh: Jams: "If I find out, I'll let you know." 10:40:49 PM Rune: All right. 10:40:55 PM Rune: Well, anyway, now what should we do? 10:41:31 PM Josh: Jams: "Someone want to walk me out? A lady just doesn't feel safe walking these streets alone at night." 10:42:15 PM Rune: Hank can, if he wants. 10:42:24 PM Hank: Fine 10:42:52 PM Josh: Jams follows Hank out. 10:43:45 PM Rune: ... so are they together, or not? I thought Hank didn't like him. Or her. 10:44:17 PM Quill: I don't think so. 10:45:16 PM Rune: Oh, good. It would have been strange to miss that big of a social cue. But I do miss them sometimes. 10:45:49 PM Quill: No, Hank really doesn't seem to like him. 10:46:18 PM Rune: Well, he is a criminal and Hank is a very dedicated guard. 10:46:41 PM Rune: That reminds me, we'd better go and visit Dodger tomorrow. 10:46:57 PM Quill: Why? 10:47:20 PM Rune: His people might have heard something. 10:47:36 PM Quill: Good idea. 10:48:28 PM Rune: ... and that really is all we have for informants. Well, and Taeral to help with magic things. 10:48:36 PM Rune: But I don't know how to do an investigation otherwise. 10:52:50 PM Josh: Hank returns 10:53:57 PM Rune: All right, Hank, what should we do next? 10:54:33 PM Hank: Why are you asking me? 10:54:44 PM Rune: You're the only one who has experience as a guard. 10:55:20 PM Rune: I don't know how to pursue an investigation like this. 10:55:47 PM Hank: Nothing to do at this point till tommorrow, then we should get an early start and get to the city center. 10:56:27 PM Rune: Did Lady Marmalade say anything to you? 10:56:36 PM Rune: ((Besides gitchee gitchee dada ya ya?)) 10:57:35 PM Hank: We have agreed to work together for now if that is what you are wondering. 10:58:13 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:58:28 PM Rune: If he really did it, we'll probably have to kill him. 10:59:26 PM Rune: I mean, we'll try to arrest him, but a lot of my longer range spells are kind of deadly, so. 11:00:13 PM Hank: And the other side of the coin is that he doesn't have as much control of crime in the city as he says. 11:01:04 PM Rune: So it's in his interests to nab whoever's murdering ambassadors without asking first? I suppose so. 11:01:23 PM Josh: And I think here is where we'll end tonight. 11:01:36 PM Josh: Seems like a good place.